1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension element, which is used in a speaker (or so-called loudspeaker).
2. The Prior Arts
FIG. 7 illustrates a configuration of a known dynamic speaker, comprising a power system, a vibrating diaphragm and a suspension system. The power system further comprises a magnet, a pole piece, a top iron, a gap and a voice coil 3. The vibrating diaphragm 2 is a cone paper or hemispheric voice cavity for vibrating or moving air. The suspension system consists of a damper 1 and an edge-suspension member used for controlling movement direction of the vibrating diaphragm 2.
The working principle of speaker is that when the voice coil 3 is loaded by AC current, the current-carrying voice coil 3 in a magnetic field of the magnet experiences a magnetic force and moves up and down in the gap, so that the cone paper attached to the voice coil 3 moves air to generate sounds.
The damper 1 is an important element of the suspension system in a speaker, which is used for supporting the voice coil 3. The vibrating diaphragm 2 is attached to the voice coil 3 and will move air to generate desired vibrations. This function is similar to a buffer spring included in an automobile suspension system. Thus, a good damper depends on whether it has sufficient elasticity and strength or not.
With reference to FIG. 6, which illustrates a configuration of a damper in accordance with a prior art, the damper forms a plurality of alternating concentric peaks 11 and valleys 12 on a surface thereof, thereby presenting a corrugated surface (also see FIG. 7). A central hole of the damper 1 is assembled to the voice coil 3, and an outer periphery of the damper 1 is suspended on a housing of the speaker. In view of the concentric structure of the damper 1, it has sufficient strength in radial direction, but its flexible strength in circumferential direction is insufficient. Because the damper is under the action of uneven forces that maybe result from mechanical factors or the speaker being placed at an unstable place, it will give rise to a deformation after operated long period of time, thereby affecting its performance. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved damper for a speaker that can improve the aforementioned defects.